The Christmas Gift
by SpellboundWriter
Summary: Complete. GWDM in honor of christmas. I've made this two chapters, just to give Draco a bit of talking time.
1. Christmas

Christmas in Ottery St. Catchpole was like Christmas no where else on earth. As soon as the warmth of November began to dissipate and the chilly weather of December set in, the villagers would spring from their tiny homes with Christmas trees, wreaths, and long strings of colored lights. The streets would become festivals as men, women, and children bundled in hundreds of layers and took up singing Christmas carols, even if it meant singing horribly off-key. However, no matter how bright the streets or how cheery the street goers, not a single villager of Ottery St. Catchpole could compete with the extremely odd house that lingered on the outskirts of town.

The house was large to say the least, sitting crookedly on a fog covered hill that overlooked the entire village. Its windows were blacker than night, it had at least four chimneys, and it seemed as if it was kept standing by invisible stilts jutting out from its sides. No one had ever seen a car enter or leave the dirt path that the house had for a driveway and the letterbox that had once been a brilliant white color now lay on its side, unused and covered in cobwebs. But if one were to listen late at night, especially during Christmas, loud noises and the weirdest Christmas songs of all time could be heard coming from the hill that the house sat upon. The older children of the village called it a ghost's lair, one worth exploring at the late hours of night, but not even the bravest of the occupants of Ottery St. Catchpole would dare go up to it.

But Ginny Weasley, a freckly faced girl of 16, loved the crooked house that sat on the hill. It was "The Burrow", a name given to the home when her father had first bought it, many years before she had been born. Bill had called it home first, then Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron before her, but now as one of the only four original Weasley's remaining, it was officially hers. Christmas at The Burrow was memorable to say the least, especially for a wizarding family. Her mother, a stout woman with the authority of a bull, would clear the kitchen of almost everything to spend all of December baking sweets and pies for her large family. Bill and Charlie would tackle the Ghoul in the Attic to obtain the boxes of Christmas decorations, which they would float down the stairs behind them like small cabooses and throw the ornaments and sprigs of holly all over the stairs. Fred and George would begin charming everything in sight, from Christmas ornaments to mistletoe, in hopes of catching some unlucky victim in their paths. They were always the jokesters. Ron would spend hours upon hours making snowmen out on the front yard that resembled each Weasley child, even down to the odd replicas of Hermes, Errol, and Pig. Even Percy would become enjoyable to be around for a few hours when it was Christmastime.

_I wish Christmas was still like that. _ Ginny thought miserably, pushing her bedclothes down around her ankles on December 24th. She pushed a long piece of her auburn hair out of her face and tucked it back into her ponytail, grimacing slightly at the sweat that was beading up around her hairline. It wasn't normally as hot as it was, but then again, Ginny had stopped believing in normalcy. This Christmas Bill and Charlie wouldn't be coming home for the holidays due to "top secret business". Fred and George would be spending the morning with the family, but then were off to work in their joke shop; after all, it was more profitable that way. Ron, for the first time since he began going to Hogwarts, had decided to come home, but had of course brought Hermione and Harry with him. It wasn't as if Ginny necessarily cared, Hermione and Ron would probably be off together doing Merlin knew what, and she could spend a bit of time with Harry if it suited her, but she had long ago grown out of the necessity to be the shadow of the dream team. And Percy...well…Ginny wasn't going to think about Percy.

Ginny reached behind her head and pulled open the one window in her tiny room, allowing the moderate December air to blow across her neck as she sat up stiffly, very much awake. The alarm clock that Hermione had finally shown her how to use blinked eleven o'clock at her in bright florescent numbers and she groaned audibly; knowing full well that no one would be up for an extremely long time. She was restless and itching to move downstairs and just get the unwrapping of presents done with. She would of course; get gifts from Hermione and Harry, and the jumper from her mother, but nothing else would be waiting for her beneath the Christmas tree. Sometimes it was plain upsetting to be poor. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

She gave Hermione a quick glance and noticed that the girl was curled up around herself, neatly tucked in her bedclothes, fast asleep. Giving herself only a second to contemplate the consequences of sneaking out (which didn't seem too bad, being that she was the best liar in the house and the baby to boot), she stepped out of her bed and slowly moved towards the door and into the hall. The hallways of The Burrow were always mysteriously quiet at night (save for the clanking of the ghoul in the Attic above); something uncommon during the day, and Ginny could have sworn her every footstep reverberated on the wooden floor. She skipped the trick step on the first floor and landed with a bit of a plop in the kitchen, glancing up at the many handed Weasley clock to make sure that everyone was fast asleep. Giving the Christmas tree and the seven multi-colored jumpers underneath it a longing stare, she moved towards the backdoor.

Her feet loved the texture of the damp dewy grass beneath her skin. She shivered a bit and wrapped her navy blue nightgown closer around her body, taking a big breath in and enjoying the cooler weather. Her eyes scanned the scenery in front of her; the wide foggy moor was shining a bit underneath the starless sky and the homemade Quidditch pitch her brothers had made could barely be seen in the distance. In front of her was the lake, the beautiful lake she had grown up swimming in, and yet...its banks weren't empty.

She had been surprised when her mother had opened the front door at the beginning of the holiday to Albus Dumbledore, holding the boy's things in one hand and the scruff of his neck with the other. Most of the children including Ron (who had been growling and muttering in fury) had been shuffled out of the room as Dumbledore, Ginny's mother, and Remus Lupin had all gathered in the kitchen for a discussion. Against Harry and Ron's wishes, the boy was told he could stay, and his things were immediately put into Ron's room and another cot added to the already crowded space. Ginny, just like the rest of her family, had been angry at the boy's presence. He was a worthless prat who enjoyed ribbing her and her brothers about their lack of money, amongst other things. He thought she was a blood traitor. His father had set her up to be possessed by one of the wickedest men alive. And yet…it didn't seem as if he wanted to be at The Burrow either. He had come in rather quietly, his normally putridly pale skin tight across his face. His eyes had been sunken deep into his features and he hadn't said a word to anyone around him, even when Hermione greeted him with an extended hand. No spats, no insults, no nothing. If it wasn't for her mother's strong will and determination, he would have sat in his bedroom all day and pouted to the orange Cannons wall. He hadn't made a single notice to her presence and, although strange, this seemed to be the first time all holiday that she had even seen him. His brilliant blonde hair stuck out brightly against the dark sky, haphazardly combed about his head due to the lack of caring, or so it seemed. His back was facing her, his knees pulled tightly into his chest and his arms seemed to be wrapped about them. She approached cautiously and sat beside him, refusing to actually acknowledge his presence although knowing full well that he had noticed hers.

"Weasel." He said simply, showing no inflection of either joy or anger.

"Malfoy." She said back, not bothering to look at him. He groaned a bit, as if wondering whether or not to say anything to her, before he leaned back on his hands, exposing his face, which was traced with lines of once shed tears.

"What brings you out here?" he asked solemnly.

"It is my house Malfoy." She looked at him briefly and contemplated, for just a moment, asking him about his tears but she thought better of it and turned her gaze back towards the lake, "I come out here sometimes when I can't sleep."

"I used to do that at the Manor," He mumbled, making her unsure whether he was directly talking to her or more to himself, "At night, when I couldn't sleep, I'd sneak out of my bedroom and get one of the servants to let me into the yard. I'd sit on the roof of the stables and just stare at the sky…but we actually have stars in Wiltshire…unlike this stupid…"

"That's because of Ottery St. Catchpole," She interjected, "The lights they always hang up down there, it kind of blinds out everything else. Fred and George tried to sell them fake bulbs one time that would never actually light up, but for some reason the muggles were a bit confused when they couldn't figure out how to plug them in."

"You're brothers were right jokesters back at Hogwarts," Draco responded immediately, the first time she had ever heard him mention her family without sputtering off some sort of insult, "Mind you, they were bloody fucks about it, but they had a few good jokes here and there." The air seemed to hang with an awkward silence as he abruptly stopped talking and both of them turned back towards the lake, ignoring the fact that they had actually had a conversation. Ginny was itching to talk to him, to say something, to see how he would respond if she was to ask him the things that had been plaguing her mind for years. When she finally turned her head to speak she yelped in surprise; he was staring at her intently. His eyes, she noticed for the first time ever, were the color of mercury and had more depth than anything she had ever seen.

"Malfoy?"

"What Weasel?" He turned from her again, his gaze becoming hard, "Which thing do you want to know? I can see your questions you know…they linger on the brink of your features. You should learn how to hide that better…but really…what do you want to know? Why the hell I'm here? Am I a Death Eater in training? Do I _enjoy _to follow my father (he said this with such a fierce tone that it made her cringe) along like a limp puppy dog? Or the best question yet…why in Merlin's name am I talking to you when I could be doing much more profitable things with my time?"

She was slightly taken aback by his forwardness. Could he really read all of that just by looking into her eyes? Were her feelings really that noticeable…that easy to comprehend, "I guess…" She started, unsure at first of what to say, "I suppose…that is…"

"Spit it out Weasel, I don't have all night." He spat. It was then that she finally turned to look at him, her entire body shifting so she was facing Draco Malfoy. The one boy she had ever highly disliked in her entire life and the one person she probably knew the least about.

"Why are you so cold? It's Christmas Eve." He seemed almost startled by her question and for a minute averted her gaze. When he finally turned to face her, sitting directly opposite from her with his feet curled underneath him, just inches from hers, his face was stony and his jaw was set sternly.

"I hate Christmas."

"No one can hate Christmas Malfoy."

"You can when Christmas is the one holiday you've never enjoyed your entire life." He said simply, picking up a piece of grass and twirling it between his fingers, "See Weasel, you wouldn't understand. Growing up in a family where your parents' attention can be nicely spread throughout seven kids, you don't really have to deal with anything…but in Wiltshire, it's just me. My _lovely _father usually took it upon himself to invite over some of his, I daresay, good friends every Christmas."

"You mean…Death Eater's?" She gulped visibly and he laughed. His laughter was something she had never heard before and never wanted to hear again, it reminded her of Dementors…cold and unfeeling.

"Don't sound so astounded Weasel, not everything is picture perfect in the rest of the world. Yes, if Death Eater's is what you want to call those bastards, then those are the people he'd have over. My mother would argue with him constantly, she wanted me to have a proper Christmas and all, give me proper gifts and spoil me the way good English mothers were supposed too. But my father, well, he didn't want me to be proper. He wanted me strong." He stopped for a minute, looking forlornly away from her a moment, before concentrating on Ginny again, "Well Weasel, you should know how my father is when he doesn't get what he wants. He goes for the lowest blow possible, the one thing that no one would be expecting. So what happened the minute I arrived home from school? I found my mother in the kitchen, with a bloody knife protruding from her ribs." He barely flinched as he mentioned his mother's murder, his eyes locked on her knees rather than her face, but his words were coming faster and faster, "Of course, he figured that would break me, make me angry, make me want to join up with the ranks of _him._"

"You don't?" Ginny blurted out, blushing a bit as his head shot up and his lips curled into a nasty scowl.

"It isn't necessarily that I don't want to join up with _them_ and his followers, it's more that I don't want to join with the ranks of my father. You should have realized a long time ago Weasel, I don't follow anyone else. I'm my own person. I make my own rules, do my own thing. I don't get pushed around…and I will **never **be what someone tries to force me to be. That's exactly why I turned down Head Boy…my father would have been too pleased." She remembered that Ron had gotten his Head Boy letter rather late, saying that circumstances had arisen that had led to his selection, "But you see Weasel, killing my mother didn't break me. It just made my resilience and my ability to go against him stronger. I owled the Ministry and had my father put away first thing in the morning."

"But Malfoy…"

"His buddies didn't appreciate that." He said quietly, staring at the ground, his face pale again, "Dumbledore picked me up a few hours later, saying he was sending me to the one place no Death Eater would ever look for me."

"Here…" Ginny guffawed, staring at Draco in awe, "He brought you here? That's…"

"Amazingly genius for that old man. No Death Eater would actually believe a Malfoy would stay willingly with the biggest blood traitors known amongst purebloods." He bit back, "Did that quell your questions Weasel? Or are there still more?" She could barely catch the sarcasm in his voice but it was there, bickering at her and taunting her to ask him something else.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

He was quiet for a few seconds out of something that almost made it seem as if she caught him off guard but then he glanced up at her, his mercury eyes reflecting pure honesty as he pushed a strand of blonde hair out of his line of vision, "Someone to accept me. Someone to not try to make me be anything other than what I am. Someone who would just realize that I'm my own person, not a product of my birth. I may act as if I hate the world at Hogwarts, but everyone needs to keep up appearances. I know my place, sometimes I just wish people would acknowledge the fact that I'm actually…"

"Human?" She responded and he simply nodded, looking up into the night sky rather than at her.

"How about you?"

Ginny contemplated for a moment what to say. What exactly was it that she wanted for Christmas? She had always dreamed as a little girl that she would be asked that question, that way she could gush to her mother how she wanted a new playset for her toys or a fake tiara for dress-up. She had even contemplated asking for a new broom once, just like Ron had done when he had gotten prefect, but even that had seemed like a horrid idea once her father had lost his job. Other than Hermione's occasional book and her mother's customary navy blue jumper, Ginny had never received a true Christmas gift. She sifted her thoughts through her head, trying to come up with something that she had carried with her from Christmas pasts. A wonderful pair of green eyes beneath wire rimmed glasses holding a rather odd looking valentine rushed into her mind.

"To be loved." She said, laughing a bit at the way in which he looked at her, "Now Malfoy is it that hard to believe that I want to be loved? It seems rather _human _to me."

"You love Potter." He snarled.

"No I don't." Ginny responded honestly, "It was a little girl's crush, something brought forth by late night stories of knights in shining armor and epic heroes. Once I met him…I realized it wasn't love. He might be a hero, but he isn't my idea of a knight in shining armor. But for Christmas…I want that. I want love. I want what my parents have, what Fred has with Angelina, what Ron has with Hermione; I just want someone to care about me more than anyone else…" She stopped abruptly. It was only then that she realized just how awkward it should feel to be spilling her inner most thoughts to Draco Malfoy and yet, it didn't feel awkward at all. In fact, it felt rather normal. Like she should have started talking to him a long time ago…

It was then that she heard it. The twelve very distinct gongs of the Weasley family clock.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four…midnight was almost upon them. The sky was suddenly growing darker and she looked up as thousands of stars came into view above her; the lights from Ottery St. Catchpole must have finally dimmed.

Five.

Six.

Seven…She smiled at Draco as she noticed he was looking at the sky as well, perplexed by the amount of stars above them.

"Still think the stars in Wiltshire are better?" She teased, slapping him gently against the shoulder. He grabbed hold of her wrist just as she was about to pull away and turned her so that she was looking directly into his eyes, chocolate on mercury.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

"That isn't possible." He said, his eyes darting back and forth between her eyes and her lips for the briefest of seconds, as if waiting for the last two gongs of the clock to sound.

Eleven.

Twelve….and he kissed her. It wasn't what Ginny Weasley had ever expected in a first kiss. She had always expected it to be sloppy and wet, yet practiced, with her breath smelling fresh of peppermints and her fingers sliding with ease into the hair of her kisser. She had never imagined she would be sitting in her backyard in the middle of December in a nightgown, unable to move because her kisser was holding her wrists very still, and her breath smelling of nighttime. But she smiled against his lips anyway, because regardless of the fact that it was her once nemesis, Draco Malfoy, kissing her and she was enjoying it.

"Happy Christmas Weasel." He breathed against the bridge of her freckly nose as he pulled away, and with a resounding slowness, he stood up and walked back towards The Burrow.

It was navy. It wasn't as if Ginny had expected any other color, she had started getting navy as soon as she was born, but it was still navy. Not a color Ginny particularly disliked but much to her chagrin it was the only thing she received for Christmas from her parents. Navy. Harry had gotten emerald green, like usual, and for her first Christmas jumper Hermione had gotten lavender. She knew that Ron disliked his maroon jumper even more than she disliked hers, but it wasn't the point. She wanted more. It sounded overly selfish, coming from a family of seven, but Ginny had always wanted more. Hermione had, of course, been extremely courteous in giving her a book for Christmas morning. Ginny had thanked her with a faux smile before pushing the book aside; it would join the stack with the other tomes she had never opened.

It was then that she noticed most of the family was staring at her. Her mother, with her hair in large sleepy disarray about her head, was holding out a small silver box. The box was tiny to say the least, and it shined a bit in the morning light. It was wrapped in a blood red ribbon with a small name tag that was covered in tiny scribbles. Ginny looked at her mother, then the confused faces about her, then the box again. Only then did she make out the scribbles to actually be words…words that spelled… "To Ginny".

She grasped the box from her mother and turned on her heels to the stairs, which she took two at a time until she was at the last step before the first landing. Plopping down, perfectly out of view from everyone else, she slowly and delicately pulled the ribbon back. The lid lifted almost on its own accord as Ginny's face dropped just slightly.

Sitting on a bed of tissue paper was a scroll of parchment, rolled up tightly. It looked quite odd, just a bit of parchment lying in an exquisite box, but she tossed logic aside and reached for the parchment. It unrolled in her hands and she grasped the sides tightly as she read:

_Dear Weasel,_

_You gave me my Christmas wish, even if it seems I have never deserved it before. I suppose I owe you thanks for that, but as I am not one to give out thank you's, nor am I one to apologize for anything, I will just give you this:_

_I'm not the only one who received their Christmas gift today. Potter might only be a hero, but there are some people capable of being knights._

_Happy Christmas Weasel_

_Love,_

_You-Know-Who_

Ginny gasped as she looked down the stairs. From her hiding spot she could just make out the blonde head of Draco Malfoy, sitting on the largest Weasley arm chair, a midnight black Weasley jumper sitting in his arms. He was smiling at it, truly smiling, and fingering it gently between his forefingers. She smiled too, clutching his note in her hand, and descended the stairs.

For Ginny Weasley had finally learned what it was like to be loved.


	2. New Year's Eve

Draco Malfoy could not help but tense at the lack of anger and frustration running through his body. Arthur Weasley, who he had been taught was a muggle loving fool and a maniac to boot, had magically enlarged a muggle car to transport Draco and the others back to Hogwarts at the end of the Christmas holiday. Draco knew he should have been furious. Draco Malfoy didn't ride in muggle contraptions. Draco Malfoy didn't settle for being told that he would listen to an overly chubby woman telling him to do chores the day before he returned to school. Draco Malfoy didn't touch the same things Weasleys touched; it was considered blood contamination.

But, that was the old Draco Malfoy, if there even was such a thing. He grimaced as he thought back to the way he had been when he had first traveled to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire for the Christmas holiday. He had been bitter and morose and ready to bite off the head of any person that disrespected his 'power'. He had been, in some senses, excited to see his mother although he cloaked it with resentment. She had allowed him to deal with his father, a man who he (regardless of popular opinion) detested to all means. She had allowed him to follow down the path he had been trying so hard his entire life to move past.

Now none of that mattered. His old resentment for life no longer mattered. His mother was dead, his father a murderer, and he was holed up with a bunch of people who did not seem to understand him the slightest. For the first time in close to seven years, Draco had the slightest idea of what it was like to be Harry Potter. He did not enjoy thinking that way, but the thought continued to linger in the back of his mind in an almost teasing way as he sat down on the crumbling cobblestones leading to the Weasley's driveway. The sky was unusually blue for New Years in Great Britain and he could not help but scowl at the unusual cheerfulness of the day. Why did the afternoon have to mock him so?

He saw, just out of the corner of his eye, a small tuft of bright red hair bob above the hedges directly in front of him. He remembered Arthur had told him that Ginny would be going out to town for the day to pick up a few things to make them inconspicuous on the ride back to Hogwarts. Draco, however, had not been anticipating her arrival so early. He looked about quickly, wondering if he could escape somewhere before she made it into the front yard. He realized, with a very loud groan, that he was trapped as she turned the corner and came face to face with him.

He had not been purposely 'ignoring' her since their meeting on Christmas Eve, although it may have come off that way. In fact, he had tried everything in his power the first few days to get up the nerve to speak to her. Draco did not find himself cowardly; simply befuddled. While a part of him wanted to pull her close since the kiss in the moonlight, the other part of him wanted to push her away. The pureblood in him wanted to keep her as distanced from him as possible. The human in him wanted to bury his face into her sweet smelling hair.

She was studying him now as she placed her bags on the ground and moved to sit next to him, balancing carefully on the edge of one of the fallen stones of the walk. Her hair had been put up intricately and fell only slightly in her face, edging her in a wonderful rosy glow. She was wearing the navy jumper her mother had made her for Christmas and a pair of trousers that he was sure was a few sizes to small because they clung to her curves far too much. Weasleys were not supposed to have curves.

"You alright?" she asked cautiously, "Mum said you came out here before I left."

"I needed some time to think," he snapped back, not meaning to sound childish.

"Oh," was all she said as she looked down at her trainers. He was surprised; Ginny rarely ever allowed anyone to get off without talking to her. He had watched her tell off Potter and her pest of a brother on more than one occasion. She did not like people bottling up and her acceptance of him simply brushing her off was slightly unnerving.

"What, not going to try to get me to talk to you?" he murmured sarcastically, casting a quick glance in her direction.

"No," she said simply, "if you wanted to talk to me about anything you would. Whatever you are thinking about is obviously not my concern Malfoy, and I won't pry into it." She stood and nodded her head at him as if attempting to convince herself of her own convictions before turning and heading for the door behind him. Draco sighed angrily and turned towards her, his eyes raking up and down her back.

"I was thinking about…you know…"

"No, no I don't," she replied simply, not turning around to face him.

"Come on Weasel, do I need to say it?" He groaned. He was not denying that it had happened, but he was not about to go announcing it to the world either. He was surprised, however, when she turned around and faced him; her brown eyes blazing with fury.

"Yes you have to," she spat furiously, glaring at him, "what is the point of thinking about it if you can't even admit that it happened?'

Her outburst, although probably righteous, only made him angry. She was insinuating that he was afraid of admitting that he had kissed her. No, he was not afraid. Draco Malfoy might have changed, but his mindset on courage had stayed the same. He was rarely, if ever, afraid of anything. He had kissed her had he not? The sworn enemy of the Weasleys had kissed their only daughter in their own backyard right under Potter's sodding nose. No, Draco Malfoy was not afraid.

He stood up quickly and grabbed her arm, pulling her around to the side of the house where he knew they were well out of the view of almost everyone. The Burrow significantly leaned in that direction and the large shadows of the many chimneys kept them practically covered in darkness. She was grimacing and tugging at his fingers, attempting to make him let go of her.

"Let go Malfoy," she growled. He could not help but smile at the fact that she was still calling him Malfoy; at least he had not lost everything. Whatever it was, he was afraid of losing, he was not sure, but he wanted to hold on to it.

"No," he replied simply, staring at her, "you aren't giving me a chance to explain. You want me to explain, don't you?" She nodded and he continued, "Look Weasel; lets be frank here. We kissed. No matter how much it pains me to admit it, it was a good kiss. No matter how much I hate to admit it, you were actually civil to me that night."

"You didn't do anything to deserve any less," she muttered.

"Yes well, that is beside the point," he responded, allowing her arm to fall as he shuffled about a bit, "I've tried thinking of a way to talk to you. I have. Don't go about thinking that I'm some sort of bloody coward. I'm not about to go around denying the fact that we kissed." He stopped again and looked up at her, studying her face, "But honestly Weasel, think about this. Your family isn't exactly thrilled to have me here and I have no doubt that they would enjoy pummeling me to tiny bits for coming within meters of you…let alone kissing you…"

This seemed to only spur the fire in her eyes more. She was glaring at him fiercely, her brown eyes lit up and her cheeks flushed causing her freckles to stand out. She moved towards him and stuck a finger in his chest, poking him hard, "Do you honestly think I care what my family thinks? Do you honestly think their opinions on a matter would change mine?"

He wanted to say 'no' but the, "yes", answer rolled out before he could stop it. Her expression immediately dropped and she pulled away from him; recoiling as if touching him burned her skin.

"And I thought we might have figured each other out. I guess I was wrong," she gulped and turned away, leaving the safety of the side of the house, moving back to the discarded walkway.

"Fuck," Draco muttered before running a hand through his blonde hair.

She was flying. He was not too sure why she had retreated to the back of the Burrow; she knew he was aware of that place. He had, originally, assumed she would seek solace in her room that she shared with Hermione. Any of the Weasley boys, particularly Ron, would have pummeled him for going near it. He had also considered that she would not have run at all, that when he had traveled to the front door she would be waiting there for him. No, she had been outside in the very place that should have seemed the most obvious.

Although she was high above him, Draco could just make out the look of concentration and frustration that was etched all over her features. She was biting her bottom lip as she did difficult maneuvers in the air. From his perspective she did not possess a Quaffle or any type of Qudditich ball and she was quite far from the nearest goal hoop. She was spinning in the air over and over, her hair swinging out wildly behind her. Draco considered the idea of shouting up to her and telling her to come down or even to be careful. However, this notion was only slightly considered. The backyard of the Burrow was wide and spacious minus the lake and the small hedge that lined the property. His voice would be heard by any of the Weasley's on the property and that was something he would not gamble with.

The sun had begun to set into the trees by the time she finally settled to the ground and dismounted. Her cheeks were tinted with a light pink blush as she smoothed out her shorts and her blouse. She had been wearing disguising trousers before compared to these, trousers that definitely hid the contour of her long legs. Her arms were muscular too; a lovely feminine but strong shape that had Draco somewhat entranced. She stretched them liberally as she moved towards him, a bit of her tummy showing from beneath her blouse. The skin there was tanner than the skin on the rest of her body and had a slight but very appealing curve to it.

"You can stop staring Malfoy," she murmured as she walked by him, barely flinching as his eyes followed her.

"What makes you think I was staring at you?" he shot back, not sure where the comment had come from. It had been more than obvious that he had been ogling her. Instead of responding, however, she simply shook her head at him and made for the very large oak tree at the right of her property. He followed, more out of a need to feel like he had gotten the last word than out of actual desire. Or at least, that's what he attempted to make himself believe.

The swing that was suspended from the lowest branch of the tree moved just slightly as Ginny fastened herself in it. It seemed like a very childish toy. Or at least, that's what his mother had always told him. He had wanted a swing when he was very little. It had been large and red with a safety harness just for him and a handle to hold on to. His father, upon seeing the device, had spent the entire rest of the evening arguing in the study with his mother. Upon their exit his mother had insisted that swings were childish; that only babies still had them. He had agreed heartedly; at the time he had wanted anything in the world to grow up. Looking back as he watched Ginny swing quietly in the setting sun, he could not imagine why.

He moved around to her back and withdrew his wand carefully. He could legally perform magic and, with a swish of his wand, completely disillusioned himself behind Ginny. He knew she would know his presence but the rest of her obnoxious family would know nothing of the sort.

"You must really have self issues if you can't even come over here without making yourself invisible," she smirked, not bothering to look back at him as he grabbed the chains of the swing and slowly started to push her. He wondered if she would be surprised, pushing a girl in a swing…a Weasley girl…didn't exactly fall under a Malfoy's compassionate list.

"I'm doing you a favor, so I advise you just let me get out what I have to say." She stilled for a second as he continued to push her, "Look, I'm not trying to ignore what happened…the other night. I'm not afraid either, if you think that. I'm just…" he sighed loudly into the air and looked down at the back of her head. What was he anyway? Sure, he was a bit worried that starting up anything with a Weasley would cause problems for him. He was already a target for his father and their followers, being _involved _with a Weasley would only make it that much worse. Sure, he was pretty sure that the letter he had sent her only caused more bad than good. But Draco was not eloquent with words, it was one of the few reasons Granger had beaten him so many times in marks. He had wanted to thank her and had ended up saying so much more. But, regardless, none of that explained his predicament. He could keep himself well hidden from the likes of those his father called buddies for the time being. He could take back what he had said in the letter, she would not be happy but she would understand. He knew she would. And yet, it was definitely something else, "…I'm confused." He finally finished.

"It's natural to be confused," she responded simply, "I'm confused too."

"That's bloody helpful."

"Well what do you want me to say!" she yelled suddenly, still not looking at him, "Do you want me to tell you how I feel? Do you? Because you aren't going to like it!" She breathed for a minute before starting again in a quieter tone, "I'm afraid….and confused…and everything…all rolled up into one large ball. You kissed me, out of nowhere you kissed me and now I have to deal with everything that's become of it. Then, then you go and write me this amazing letter that for one second made me actually believed that you might…" she sniffed loudly and he felt his stomach drop, Draco hated crying girls, "I actually thought you weren't going to turn out to be another Michael or Dean or any of them. I actually considered…"

"Considered what?" he asked, pulling her swing to a stop. He was curious.

"…I actually considered the fact that you might actually want me," she sniffed again, "I actually thought for the briefest of seconds on Christmas morning that you had felt something that night…that Draco Malfoy might have actually felt something for someone other than himself…"

"I did feel something!" he yelled, turning her around in her swing so that she was facing him, her eyes level with his as she swung just slightly from the wind.

"Then why did you ignore me?" she asked sincerely, not bothering to wipe the tears from her face. He did it for her, smoothing his fingers across her cheeks delicately, much more delicately than he should have.

"I told you I wasn't trying to. I was just…confused…"

"Did you mean to kiss me?"

"Yes," he replied honestly, "It was…bloody nice." She laughed cautiously and he studied her face again. She really did have beautiful eyes, even for a Weasley. They were a color he never could imagine, like cocoa and honey swirled together with amber and something that resembled gold. They were large and full of the most unbelievable emotions he had ever seen. Sadness, anger, bitterness, lust, and something just under the surface he could not quite recognize. It was then that it hit him. It was there, in the back of the Burrow with his hands on Ginny Weasley's face, that he realized why it was he had trouble talking to her. He genuinely cared about her.

Genuinely caring about someone was foreign to Draco. Sure, there had been the few girls he had invited into his bed over the years, but those were teenage hormonal things. They had bid him goodbye as quickly as he had let them leave and it had ended there and always there. But, simply from a kiss, he found himself longing to be around Ginny. He found himself noticing things he did not notice about other girls. Maybe it was the fact that she had allowed him to freely talk to her that night. Maybe it was because she had seen him as an individual, not as the stereotyped Slytherin pureblood he had become to be known as. Maybe it was because she was spunky and intelligent and full of nerve. But he cared for her in some sense, he knew that much, and that was the thing that was bothering him.

"I care about you," he blurted out, looking her directly in the eyes, "That's why I'm so confused…"

"Malfoy…"

"No you don't get it. I…I care about you. I'm not supposed to care about people. I…I don't have the room in my life to care about people. I'm…I'm supposed to hate you," he mumbled. She was staring at him, the emotions swirling about in the color pools of her eyes. Her hands, which had remained laced in her lap the entire time, suddenly moved to brush a lock of hair from his face. He stilled, watching her hand as it traced patterns up and down his face.

"…I'm supposed to hate you too," she whispered, looking at him, "But I don't. I can't. I don't know why, I can't explain it, and I'm not about to try. Something happened that night. Maybe…maybe its some sort of evil type of fate. But it happened."

She lowered his face down closer to hers, locking their eyes better, "Now you listen to me. I don't want you to go into a long speech about how I could be hurt or what not. Because I really won't have that. We…we can work this out...if…if you want it."

He heard it in the back of his head before it fully registered. The very loud, distinctive, count-down clock of the Weasley family. It was New Year's Eve, another holiday, and he was outside again with Ginny Weasley impossibly close as the night counted down. He had not realized how quickly time had passed since she had come down off of her broom. It had seemed like minutes, maybe seconds, but in reality it had been hours; the sun far beyond the horizon and the night stars glistening in the sky.

_Twelve_

_Eleven_

_Ten_

_Nine_

_Eight_

_Seven_

_Six_

_Five_

"So what do you say Malfoy…are we doing this or not?" she asked, her brow raised expectantly. He had to laugh at her, running his fingers up to tangle into the hair at the nape of her neck.

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

"If we're going to, I think it should be on better terms," he smirked, pulling her to his lips as the final bell rang out and a chorus of shouts rang out from within the Burrow. She was sweeter than he expected and the hands that had been on his face moved down his chest, scratching along his shirt and entangling themselves in his waist. She moaned into his mouth as a bunch of fireworks shot off into the night sky and he smiled broadly underneath her lips. He could get used to this.

As he pulled away from her to watch the final rocket explode above them, he gently pulled her against him. He knew that if the Weasleys were to come outside she would look just a bit silly, standing by herself with her arms wrapped around an invisible someone. But he did not care, he noticed, as she pulled herself deeper into his embrace and sighed into his arms.

"This will work, I promise," she whispered again, her voice sounding very breathy against his tee shirt. He ruffled her hair a bit and turned his face back up to the sky, feeling very content for the first of January.

"I'm going to hold you to that…Ginny."


End file.
